


Just a little spark

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: It gets explicit yall, Johnny is a cockblock but he makes up for it, M/M, V had a secret crush on Johnny until he met the bastard., its just smutty but I get carried away with the set up, mystery technology that lets Johnny touch V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: V just wants to hook up with a stranger but Johnny isn’t having any of it. Until he gets a crazy plan to make it up to V.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 34
Kudos: 536





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurincia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/gifts).



> I’ve been heavily converted into a Johnny simp so enjoy  
> I have no idea what I’m doing but damn I’m having a good time
> 
> Update: I have reworked this entire chapter to help it flow a bit better, I hope that’s ok, please enjoy

Another night fell on the neon Night City and V had just finished another gig and wanted nothing more to kick back and relax. For a brief moment he thought about seeking company for the night, but a certain rockerboy who was in his head probably wouldn’t help. Perhaps V would try though, it’s not like it would be the toughest challenge he’s faced.

Once home, V shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes before heading to the shower. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more to wash off the grime of the City.

“Got a big night planned?” Johnny glitched into existence on the sofa and kicked his feet up onto the small coffee table. Arrogant asshole acting like he owns the place.

V’s best line of offence was not to let Johnny get the attention he was demanding. “Can’t hear you!” V shouted out loud to be heard over the shower, deciding to wash thoroughly in preparation incase he does meet a fella at the bar.

“I fuckin’ knew it,” the rockerboy appeared leaning against the shower wall, casually taking a drag from his digital cigarette.

“Fuck Johnny, some privacy please!” V tried to cover himself from the ghost in his head. Turning away and trying to get further under the stream of lukewarm water to get away from the man.

“Ain’t nothing I’ve not seen before,” he threw the cigarette butt into non existence. “You planning to get laid tonight huh? Good for you kid.” Johnny crossed his arms and nodded at the younger man who refused to meet his gaze.

V turned away from Johnny with a scowl, ignoring him the best he could. If the Samurai star knew of his crush deep down it would only lead to more teasing and misery. After rinsing himself off he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way towards his closet. It took V a moment to finally decide what to wear but settled on something casual for once. Ditching the heavily armoured garments for something more revealing and form fitting, nothing super fancy just some tight jeans and a crop top.

Finally satisfied with his appearance, and the fact he’d managed to ignore Johnny’s unwanted comments the whole time, V left his apartment and headed into the night. 

Once he arrived at the crowded club, V headed straight towards the bar and ordered a drink. The glass didn’t even hit the counter before V snatched it up and downed it in one. Turning around he crossed his arms and leant back against the counter, looking to see who to approach. His eyes landed on a burly man sitting at the end of the bar staring into his drink. He looked kinda rough around the edges but V was into that.

“Really V?” Johnny made himself known sitting on the bar next to the man, “poor fucker looks like he’s had a fight with life and lost.”

“No one asked for your opinion,” the merc dismissed Johnny and tried to approach the guy.

“I’m telling ya V, he probably can’t even get it up with all that depression on his face,” Johnny waved his cigarette around the man’s face, not affecting him in any way.

V took a moment to look at this guy closer, yeah he may be feeling a little desperate since it’s been so long but this guy wasn’t that bad was he? With a shake of his head, he looked around again in the hopes of a real looker. A smart looking man was sitting at a table with a colourful cocktail looking around quite contently, V caught his eye and flashed a cheeky smile.

“This ones a corp rat and you know it,” again Johnny appeared next to the man he was insulting.  
“Looks like this tool doesn’t even know how to use that tool between his legs.”

V sighed and rubbed his face and decided he needed more liquid courage if he was gonna make it through this. He ignored the ‘corp rat’ and went back to the bar.

“Real shame, you dressed up all pretty and no ones gonna hold you,” Johnny glitched onto the stall next to V and took his sunglasses off. “Maybe if you went to a proper bar and not a shitty dive like this, you’d be in luck.”

“Why don’t you just disappear for the night huh?” V had gotten used to the other man being a constant unwanted companion but this time he was being too much. 

“Look I get it, you wanna get fucked. It’s been what? Since before I got stuck in your head? You must be real fuckin’ pent up,” Johnny lit a new cigarette out of habit at this point. “I’m not stopping you,” he casually spun around and lounged against the bar looking uninterested in the whole situation. 

Of course Johnny was an asshole, he always was, but he’s crossed a line and V was mad. Annoyingly though he couldn’t do anything about it incase he looked like a complete idiot in the middle of the club, so he contained his anger for now. “You’re just jealous aren’t you? A ghost that can’t feel anything anymore and you hate it,” V felt proud of that comeback and with that he strutted back to the dance floor not even bothering with Johnny’s response.

V found a spot on the dance floor he let the music wash over him and he tried to forget the crappy world for just a few minutes. 

“Look, you caught someone’s attention,” Johnny flashed next to V and gestured towards a fashionable guy shimmying towards them. It didn’t take long for V to make eye contact and give a little smirk before Johnny gave his opinion again, “I take it back, this guys got no rhythm clearly. Doesn’t bode well for fuckin’ does it.” V could have sworn he heard a deep chuckle under the rocker boys breath but it was hard to tell with the loud music. 

“One sec,” V brushed off his dance partner and headed to the bathroom and hung his head over the sink. This was turning into much more of a challenge than he thought, but he’d be damned if he let that asshole Johnny win. V stood up and straightened his clothes and headed back out

The night continued and Johnny kept sharing his unwanted opinion on every man V took an interest in: “That one’s eyes are too close together.” “If he smells as bad as he looks he ain’t worth it.” “This one looks like he doesn’t even know what sex is.” “V I’m sure this one’s even older than me.”

V was getting frustrated. He didn’t want to hear Johnny’s wrong opinions on every guy he was trying to hook up with. It wasn’t like he could even ignore him, the rocker boy demanded attention whether you wanted to give it or not. It didn’t matter if it was good or bad, attention was attention.

“Too much chrome on that one, wouldn’t give you that warmth you’re desperately craving,” Johnny laid on the bar, vaguely gesturing at the man V had been speaking to.

“Why don’t you mind your own fucking business,” V finally snapped. He glared at the man he was just talking to before standing and marching towards the exit.

“Leaving so soon?” Johnny leaning now against the doorframe as the other man walked by him.

“You got what you wanted didn’t you! I’m going home” It had been so long since V had been with anyone, since before the whole biochip incident and it looks like it’s gonna stay that way. Johnny had fucking won.

“Hold on now V,” Johnny blocked V’s path, stopping the man even if he knew Johnny had no real physical presence. The rocker boy tapped the side of his head, “I got an idea brewing.” He took a step closer and tried to hide his smugness when V took a step back. The young merc remained silent unsure what Johnny was planning. Against his better judgement he let the other man crowd him against the wall. 

“So then sunshine,” Johnny casually put an arm above V on the wall and crowded into his space, “since I feel sorry for ya, how about I treat you to something special?” Johnny removed his glasses and they faded into nothing.

It took V all his willpower to keep his composure infront of the rocker boy, this is like one of his wildest dreams coming true but under all the wrong circumstances. V looked to the side stubbornly, “thanks, but I don’t need your pity.” He tried to shake Johnny off him but he was finding it hard to move under the intense gaze of the other man.

“I’d treat you better than any of those gonks in there,” Johnny got closer and V held his breath. “I’ve had my fair share of experience, unlike those clowns, I know how to use mine.”

V stood there motionless, to a passerby he was just leaning against a wall but to him he was under an intense gaze of a forgotten rockstar. He swallowed. He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about it, but Johnny was just fucking with him. Any minute now and Johnny would break and admit it was all a prank. V didn’t want that, “you can stop fuckin’ with me now.”

“Oh but V, fuckin’ you is exactly what I plan to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten a bit carried away and had to split this chapter into two. Full disclosure I have no hecking idea how Johnny’s hologram works ok so just go with it...

V had heard enough. He swiped his arms in front of him in an attempt to waft Johnny away but the man just glitched to the side. Of course this was a fucking joke, Johnny made it clear before V wasn’t his type. He started walking home, wanting to move past this whole event.

“I’m mean it V,” Johnny fell in step beside him.

“You can’t be serious,” he didn’t believe the rocker boy and the the minute he gave in Johnny would just crack up and insult him further. He wasn’t about to just let that happen.

“Serious as a fuckin’ heart attack.”

V stopped in his tracks to look at the man, assessing him as if he knew how to tell if he was being serious or not. This was a cruel joke. If Johnny was anything, he was committed to making people feeling uneasy. The merc remained silent, watching Johnny shift his weight from one foot to another, a part of V was tempted.

“There’s no fuckin’ way you can do anything,” even if V did want this deep down, he knew it was impossible. Right?

Johnny approached V in the middle of the street, uninterested in the world around them. “I’m sure we can figure something out,” he reached out and ran a glitchy hand down V’s chest. It was surreal. V impulsively flinched away. Johnny’s touch had felt so real but also barely there. They’d been stuck together all this time yet they’d never touched, not even bumped shoulders. V felt strange. This was strange. He wanted to experience more but at the same time he didn’t want Johnny to be so smug about it.

V cleared his throat and took a further step back, “I’m heading home.” He wanted to forget about that touch and move on but it was the only thing on his mind. If he felt the weight of Johnny’s hand in his chest, just how would it feel elsewhere? Could Johnny feel him? If Johnny’s hand could touch then does that mean his whole body could too? Did Johnny’s current form have even have a -?

“You keep pulling that face and no one’s gonna be hittin’ on you anytime soon,” Johnny was walking besides V, casually smoking like nothing happened. V just glared at him sideways before picking up the pace, wanting to get home as quick as possible.

As soon as V was inside his apartment he leant against the closed door as took a moment to breathe. He couldn’t help the thoughts going through his head, could he and Johnny really do something like that? It didn’t seem possible but that touch on the street set his mind alight.

“What’s got you screwing up that pretty face of yours?” Johnny appeared in front of V again, a lot closer than usual.

It took a moment for V to compose himself before looking straight at the other man, “what did you do?” After all Johnny knew a lot more than he let on and he’s probably been keeping this dirty trick up his sleeve for a while now.

“You know as much as I do V, gotta admit though I’m curious,” Johnny moved forward and put a hand beside V against the door. “I wasn’t lying about what I said before,” he leant in close and V could swear he felt a breath against his neck, or perhaps it was just his subconscious, “how ‘bout you help me with a little experimentin’?”

“This isn’t some kind of trick is it?”

“Why would I joke about something like this,” Johnny took his sunglasses of, “though gotta admit, I’m curious if we can and I’m feeling generous enough for you to have a ride.”

V’s eyes went wide, of course this arrogant prick had to ruin whatever mood they had going. He ducked away from Johnny and walked further into the room. “Fuck off would ya,” he wasn’t having any of it, he didn’t want to be used for Johnny’s selfish experiment. V slumped down onto the sofa and crossed his arms defiantly.

“It’s been over 50 years since I’ve gotten any action and you’re gonna deny me my own chance of getting laid?” Johnny paced around the room, gesturing wildly as he spoke. “y’know I’m stuck here in some dying gonk’s head and now he’s gonna deny me my chance at getting my dick wet.”

“You’re the one killing  me for starters, and secondly,  you’re the one who stopped  me from getting laid!” V stood up and marched towards where Johnny was pacing, “and don’t get me started on how you just shit on everything I do!” He started pointing accusingly at the other man, “I’m trying my damn best to not fuckin’ die and you just constantly going on and on about the shitty Corps is pissing me off!” He was fuming, he’d been trying to play civil and now that he’d unleashed that pent up rage he couldn’t stop, “you think you can just walk around like you’re the hottest shit?! Just because you’re ‘ Johnny fucking Silverhand ’ well news flash Rockerboy, you’re fuckin’ dead!”

Almost instantly Johnny had surged forward and pulled V towards him with a hand behind his head. They met in a furious clash. V couldn’t register that Johnny was kissing him, if you could class this heated frenzy as a kiss. The anger in V simmered down, instead replaced with a different kind of heat. Johnny gripped V’s lower jaw before pushing him back and holding him in place, “that’s the most fuckin’ alive I’ve felt in years.” He practically growled at V, who was trying to process what just happened.

Johnny had kissed him. Could you even call that a kiss it it was with a ghost? It had felt real enough but still missing something. V could feel the pressure of Johnny against him, the presence of a tongue in his mouth, the sounds that he made. But something was missing. Johnny had no body heat. He had no body. But it didn’t phase V too much. He wanted this. Before he could think of the next move, Johnny made it for him. He pulled V back into a heated kiss and walked them back a few paces before pushing V down onto the sofa. Soon after he joined him, positioning himself between V’s legs and continuing to assault the other man’s mouth.

Out of instinct, V put his arms around Johnny’s neck to keep him close and to his surprise he was met with resistance. Not from the man himself, but his body. Johnny may be a hologram or whatever but his body held a certain presence, V could feel  something pushing back against his hands. It was unusual but at the same time it felt right. He couldn’t help testing just how physical Johnny’s form was beneath his hands.

“If you’re gonna grab something, grab this,” Johnny took V’s hand and held it against him, not wanting to waste anymore time.

“Hold on a fuckin’ minute would ya,” V pushed the other man away, “how are you doing this?” He gestured between them.

“It’s sex V, raw hard fucking,” Johnny leant back against the sofa and lit a cigarette, “don’t tell me you’ve never done it before.”

“No you dick, this,” he gestured towards Johnny, “how is this, y’know, possible?”

“How the fuck should I know? I say we don’t look a gift horse in the fuckin’ mouth V,” the rocker boy spread out, arms on the back of the sofa, “are we doing this or what?”

V caught his breathe. Sure that had been intense but could this really work? Maybe he should stupidly trust Johnny, “do you think it has something to do with our connection?”

“The fuck? Don’t get all sappy on me now V.”

“I’m not, I just don’t know what this means,” he looked away, suddenly overcome with a wave of doubt.

“Look I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want,” Johnny leant forward and deposited his digital cigarette butt to the empty ashtray on the table. “Just be honest kid, I won’t judge ya.”

“I want it,” V blurted out all too quickly.

Johnny just chuckled and leant back again patting his lap silently.

Not wasting too much time, V straddled Johnny’s legs and took a moment to feel the sensation. The places where their bodies touched felt uncanny. V could feel Johnny’s legs beneath his but instead of a warm body, he felt hollow almost.

“Fuck if you’re gonna think too much there’s not gonna be any point,” Johnny got impatient and grabbed V’s hips and moved against him.”

A startled moan escaped V’s lips and he felt Johnny grind against him. “Johnny,” his voice was shaky, “do you...”

“Do I what?” Johnny started biting and licking V’s neck.

“Y’know,” after how far they’d come and V was embarrassed to say it, “ y’know... ” he looked down between them, “a -“

“A dick?! I’m not some kinda fuckin’ Ken doll!”

“Excuse me but I don’t want to be wasting  my time if you ain’t packing anything down there,” the initial shock of what was happening was wearing off and V was feeling the heat from before coming back.

“Why don’t you see for yourself sunshine?” Johnny leant back giving V permission to do as he pleased with a cocky grin on his face.

V’s eyes darted down before returning to Johnny’s smug face, “why don’t you shut the fuck up for once then you might actually be attractive.” Before Johnny could respond V reached down and harshly grabbed Johnny’s clothed ghost cock.

The man groaned but just grabbed the back of V’s neck again in retaliation. “So that’s how you wanna play huh?” Johnny pushed V down onto the ground and stood up, unbuckling his belt, “let’s play.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry again I had to break this into two I’m so sorry I just get too carried away and don’t want to post one massive chapter lmao I hope you enjoy it anyway and I’ll probably post the next part in 24 hours anyway!!

V’s knees hit the floor but the pain didn’t even register, he was far to distracted by the sight in front of him. Johnny had unzipped his fly and he was met with a sight he never thought he’d see. True enough, his engram was an exact copy of his former self. Johnny was hard. His glitchy engram was hard. 

“I ain’t gonna wait for you forever darlin’” Johnny put his silver hand on the back of the other man’s head to try and encourage him. 

“Shut the fuck up would ya or I’ll fuckin’ stop right here,” V glared up at the rockerboy, daring.

Johnny’s metal fingers clacked together as their grip in V’s hair tightened, “I’d watch what you say V, I won’t play nice forever.”

“This is you playing nice?” Ignoring the other man’s insistent grip in his hair, V took a hold of the cock in front of him. He felt it. It was hard alright and it was physically there but it also wasn’t. He felt a slight tingling where the hologram touched his palm and every time he glitched it sent a stronger buzz through V, that could be interesting. Johnny was right though: it’s probably best to not to question it too much. V gave a rough jerk, “I’d hate to piss you off.”

He didn’t want to give Johnny a chance to talk again but he was also having reservations about letting a deadman’s engram fuck him. V shook his head and focused on trying make the former rockstar lose his composure for one. He tightened his grip around Johnny and took the head into his mouth. It had to be one of the strangest sensation’s he’d ever had: he could feel the weight of Johnny on his tongue, the subtle twitches, but again something was missing. There was no head, no moisture, Johnny’s dick was practically a glorified dildo. 

“Fuck,” Johnny threw his head back and let out a low groan as he felt V take more of him in. “That’s it,” he kept trying to get the younger man to move faster but V was determined to stay in control. 

However it became more difficult to keep that control when Johnny held the mercy’s head between his hands and started to move his hips. “Shit this ain’t so bad,” he kept rolling his head back, enjoying the sensation of V giving him the first blowjob after 50 fucking years. 

V looked up at Johnny who still had that cocky grin on his face. He felt a wave of determination hit him. He took Johnny’s balls in his hand and held them in his palm, getting a satisfied hum from the man. V had plans though, he took Johnny into the back of his throat and held him there. The man above swearing under his breath, enjoying himself until V’s grip around his balls tightened and pulled down hard. 

“Fuck!” Johnny thrust forward, hitting the back of V’s throat again, but he didn’t push the man away. Of fucking course Johnny liked it. V would have to try harder. 

It was one thing that Johnny was enjoying himself but V wanted to make that man squirm. He picked up his pace, trying to work with the hands in his hair hindering his movements. Keeping a firm grip on the base of Johnny’s dick and using the other for leverage against the man’s hip. V pulled back almost completely before going back down, twisting his hand at the base and pulling his balls. He repeated the action a couple of times, sensing the hologram above him tensing up every time. He could help reaching down and touching himself through his pants, just needing to relieve the pressure a little bit. The fact he was sucking off Johnny Fuckin’ Silverhand and the noises the other man were making were going straight to his dick.

“Shit I’m fuckin’ close,” Johnny tried to get V to speed up, to push him over that edge. 

But V was defiant. He pushed back off of Johnny and looked up at the man after wiping his mouth, “you’re really feeling it huh?” He continued to stroke Johnny slowly as he stood up, “didn’t know ghosts could feel anything.” V was teasing, almost challenging, “wanna see what else you can feel?” He bit his lip seductively and turned to bring his still clothed ass against Johnny’s still hard cock. V could feel it. The pressure of Johnny against him and he let out a whine in anticipation of what was to come. This was really going to be possible after all.

Johnny’s hands gripped V’s hips again to the point where it almost hurt. “I’m finally gonna get to feel what it’s like inside you,” Johnny pushed V towards the bed but V turned around before they got there and threw his arms around the other man’s neck. They met again in a heated kiss, pressing against each other’s bodies, even if one of them was just a wonder of technology.

V didn’t have time to register the bed hit the back of his knees before Johnny pushed him down but V was quick this time, he pulled Johnny down with him. “And I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” V reached down and stroked Johnny to emphasise his point but he needed to get the upper hand and fast. While the Johnny was distracted with the feelings of pleasure, the young merc flipped their positions. V straddled the man’s waist as he removed his own shirt, baring himself to the rockstar, “you just gonna fuckin’ stare or just be a lazy shit?!”

It wasn’t fair if only one side was giving and V was going to make Johnny work for it, that arrogant ass can’t just expect everything to go his way with minimal effort. “Little shit,” Johnny mumbled under his breathe as he pulled V close with an arm around his back, “I’ll show you fuckin’ lazy.”

V couldn’t quite hear that last part but it didn’t matter when he felt the rockerboy’s teeth clamp down around his nipple. It was strange. Erotic but strange. Johnny showed experience with his actions but the usual heat and saliva and hot breathe were missing. It didn’t stop V feeling the pleasure though, he moaned as his mind filled in the blanks. Especially when there was a former rockstar licking at his chest. But V couldn’t let himself get carried away, this was a battle between them. 

He put his hands in Johnny’s hair and felt the strands between his fingers, it was soft, at least that’s how V interpreted it. V’s grip tightened, getting a jagged groan from the other man. Interesting. With that new information, V yanked Johnny’s head back, hard. The rockerboy looked up at V, trying to keep his composure but V could see it, a crack in that stupid act of his.

Feelings were stirring inside of V. He looked down at this asshole who tried to kill him and he knew he should hate the man. But he just couldn’t. Johnny had shown signs he wasn’t a complete shithead but he’d also shown plenty of times where he was. Right now though, he was under V, hard and horny and all because of V himself. Perhaps Johnny was just desperate after decades of no action but V didn’t want to think of that possibility, he was the one here now with the former Samurai vocalist. 

They exchanged a look. One of desperation and pleasure. Words weren’t needed right now as V crashed forward into Johnny, one again kissing like time was running out. V’s hands tangled more into Johnny’s hair causing the man to grunt into his mouth and V was loving every second. They pressed their bodies against each other, V trying to grind against Johnny to get some relief with the man’s hands on his ass.

After a few moments of frantic making out, V grew impatient. He jumped up off the bed. He made sure Johnny’s eyes were on him before he started swinging his hips and lowering his pants. Making sure to bend over and give him a bit of a show. V could hear the other man swallow and saw him give himself a few strokes in anticipation. He stood there naked in front of the man who was making his life a living hell. But it didn’t stop V feeling needy and excited with anticipation, his cock leaking and asshole twitching. On the way back to the bed, V grabbed the bottle of lube and pushed Johnny back down into the mattress. 

“Y’know, you’re not so bad when you keep that fuckin’ mouth shut,” V ran a finger from Johnny’s lips down to his chest, feeling the texture of fabric beneath his fingertip. Once the journey ended, V tried to remove Johnny’s top and interestingly enough it worked. 

Johnny grew tired of V’s teasing pace however, and ripped the top off of himself. The other man couldn’t help but gasp because the rockerboy was even better than he could have imagined. The fantasies of his youth couldn’t compare to the real thing. Then again Johnny wasn’t such a raging dickhead in his fantasies either so it was all give or take. Johnny chuckled, satisfied he’d regained a bit of control in the situation, “I’ve seen inside that fucked up mind of yours V, didnt realise you were such a fan.” 

V scowled at him, the dickhead has to ruin any ‘moments’ they share. He pushed Johnny back down. “I was a fan sure,” V reached behind him and took Johnny’s dick in hand, “but then I met the lead vocalist and I realised what a fuckin’ gonk he is.” He squeezed hard down on Johnny wanting the man to know who was in charge here.

Johnny groaned deep in his chest and threw his head back. Usually the groupies bent over for him no problem, he didn’t have anyone challenging him the way V was. “Never meet your heroes kid,” Johnny tried to thrust up into V’s unrelenting grip but to no avail, “they disappoint you.”

Frustrated, V leant forward and pulled on Johnny’s hair again, “you’re disappointing me alright.” He pulled Johnny’s head back harder, biting the man’s neck, “I’m not some cheap joytoy here to service you, weren’t you meant to show me all that fuckin’ experience you had?” He rocked his hips against Johnny’s dick, growing impatient at this one sided affair. Of course Johnny was a liar, he’d proven that fact over and over but V still falls for it every time. He was starting to have doubts about what they were doing and wasn’t sure if he wanted Johnny to use him for whatever mind games he had planned.

Sensing the shift in his mood, Johnny sat up and put a hand around V’s back, “the night is only getting started darlin’.” He ran his hands down V’s back until they reached his ass and gave it a good squeeze.

V moaned at the touch, finally happy to be getting some attention, but he wanted more. He hastily grabbed the lube and tried giving it Johnny but the bottle just fell through his hands. “Guess that’s the limit huh V,” Johnny chuckled at the other man’s building frustration. Without saying anything V poured a generous amount of the cool liquid onto his own hand and spread it over his hole. He sighed at the feeling, but soon he felt more. Johnny’s metallic hand was next to V’s, waiting for permission to enter. V met Johnny’s eyes and gave a small nod, it was a strange moment of understanding between them. It didn’t last long though, Johnny’s understanding smile turned into a dirty smirk, “you’re in for a real fuckin’ special treat.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m so sorry there was personal drama then I forgot save and now I’m a lil tipsy and I’m sorry I hope this makes sense and I hope you enjoy this filth!!

Johnny’s ‘ganic hand kept a firm grip on V’s thigh, squeezing and watching the other man react. V could feel it, the pressure, the slight tingle as electricity sparked across his skin. It made him tremble but he was getting impatient.

V grabbed Johnny’s cyberarm by the wrist, “are you gonna show me that special fuckin’ treat or am I really not your type after all?” He stared down at the other man, daring.

“Patience really is fuckin’ wasted on you,” the former rockstar stopped wasting time, he thrust two fingers into V startling a broken moan from him. 

How long had it been? Weeks, months even. V leant forward, resting his forehead on Johnny’s shoulder, his hand still in the man’s long black hair. Johnny’s hard metal fingers pushed deeper into V and started scissoring them.

“Fuck you,” V just panted next to Johnny’s ear, no malice left in his voice at all. He pulled slightly at the other man’s hair absently.

“Maybe next time sweetheart,” Johnny bent his fingers, searching for that spot he knew would drive the young merc wild. 

“Shit,” V arched his back as Johnny’s fingers rubbed against his prostate, his hips starting to move on their own trying to chase that friction. However the rockerboy had other plans and removed his fingers entirely, stopping V’s protests by pushing him back further onto the bed. 

Johnny positioned himself between V’s legs, he took a hold of the other man’s hand and moved it down towards his own hole, “you’re gonna need to do it too if you want more.” Realising that the glitchy engram was probably right, V shakily put two fingers inside himself. Johnny’s work had definitely helped stretch him out but he needed to be prepared properly if he wanted the real deal. At least as real as a hologram dick can be. V moaned softly as he fingered himself, looking up occasionally to see the other man watching him closely while stroking his own dick slowly. The sight making V moan slightly louder, the thought that he’d get fucked by the Johnny Silverhand was hard to comprehend. 

Not wanting V to get too carried away, Johnny leant over him and put those two metal fingers in next to V’s. “You’re real cute and all but we got to speed this up,” he thrust his fingers faster, stopping V from touching himself. 

V whined, “you’re a dick y’know that?” He put an arm over his eyes feeling a little embarrassed under the other man’s gaze.

“And you’re a cunt. I’ve said it before sweetheart that we’re a good match,” Johnny looked far too smug and it pissed V off.

“Can you just-“ whatever V’s insult was gonna be thrown at Johnny was cut off as the man himself thrust deep into V in one brisk movement.

“Fuck I’d almost forgotten what that felt like,” Johny let out a ragged breathe but annoyingly kept most of his composure. 

V writhed beneath the unmoving man, adjusting to the strangest sensation he’d probably ever felt. Johnny was inside him. An engram was inside him. And it felt oddly real yet again something was missing. It had to be the heat. But V wasn’t about to complain. “Johnny,” he moaned out, shaking his hips trying to get the other man to move.

“I got you,” Johnny put his metal hand on the back of V’s thigh, spreading him further before moving his hips. Pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in, starting an almost punishing pace. His actions causing V to let out a continuous stream of moans, compliments, curses and insults. 

It was too much too soon and V could feel his climax approaching faster than he’d like. He gripped Johnny’s arm, looking up at the man and seeing his usually composed self starting to break. Johnny’s hair falling in front of his eyes only for him to push it back, eyes focused on where their bodies were connected.

“Johnny I’m-“

“So soon?” Johnny smirked down at V, “guess it really has been a while ha.” He gripped V’s dick and pumped it in time with his pounding. Just at the last minute however, he ceased all movements.

V laid there trying to figure out why he hadn’t climaxed, only to realise Johnny had stopped, fingers clamped firm around the base of his cock. “Fuckin prick let go,” he tried and failed to push Johnny’s hand away. 

“Just fuckin wait,” Johnny pulled out, “turn around.”

The demanding tone send a small chill down V’s back. He couldn’t help feeling hot every time Johnny spoke like that. Not as reluctantly as he would like he turned around. Chest down, back arched, ass up. “Hurry the fuck up then!” V wiggled his hips, wanting Johnny to get on with it before he lost his nerve.

Johnny closed the distance between them, running his hands down the other man’s back. V could feel the contrast, the hard metal and soft palm. He was getting used to this feeling of having the half presence of a dead man near him. Despite everything, V just couldn’t find himself to hate the man. 

The rockstar grabbed V’s ass, spreading his cheeks before putting a hand between his legs and giving his dick a quick stroke. “C’mon V, the night’s still young,” Johnny put his cock between V’s cheeks and thrust his hips lazily, “I’m gonna fuckin enjoy this.” He positioned himself at the other man’s hole and pushed in slowly, feeling the other man adjust to his shape. 

“Fuck Johnny,” V pressed back, happy to be filled again, “guess you weren’t lying about having an impressive cock.” He grabbed the sheets in front of him and kept moving his hips, all inhibitions were gone, he was going to enjoy this night no matter what.

“I’ll show you just how fuckin impressive it it,” Johnny’s hands settled on V’s hips and he started thrusting. Slow deep thrusts, a start contrast to the frantic pounding just a minute ago, letting V feel every once and it pressed against his insides. Johnny repositioned his knees and readjusted his thrusts until he was hitting V’s prostate.

“Yes! Right there!” V pushed back, turning his head to get a glimpse at the rockstar. Johnny’s breathe was ragged, his hair disheveled and cheeks flushed. Part of V felt proud for being the one to make him look that way but he needed to cum once before he could really destroy Johnny’s composure. 

Now though, it was time for V to lose his. Johnny kept hitting that same spot over and over, getting faster and faster. He leant forward over V and supported himself with his ‘ganic arm, his other keeping a form grip on V’s hip. The other man gripping Johnny’s arm to ground himself while he frantically jerked off in time with Johnny’s thrusts.

“I’m close,” V panted out, “Johnny please.”

“Can’t deny such a pretty plea,” Johnny’s voice had gotten deeper, “here’s your treat sweetheart.” Johnny groaned deep in his chest as he felt his own orgasm approaching. He soon felt V get tighter around him and it was the best thing he’d felt in 50 years.

V’s grip on Johnny’s arm tightened to the point that it was in a near constant state of glitching. He felt his orgasm wash over him, back arching, his hand coming to an eventual stop, his hips shaking around Johnny’s dick still inside him. “Fuck,” that had been an intense orgasm that he wasn’t expecting and one he will certainly remember, it was almost electric. The sheets beneath him now soiled and his energy spent, V took a moment to catch his breath, letting go of his iron grip on Johnny. But he didn’t have long. 

“Now it’s my turn,” Johnny picked the pace up again, thrusting into V as his orgasm grew closer. Johnny’s grip now tightened on V’s hips, V whining words of encouragement beneath him. “Shit,” three deep thrusts and Johnny felt those waves of pleasure wash over his code, a euphoric feeling that he never thought he’d feel again. 

V laid there beneath Johnny’s glitchy form trying to process the events. Johnny had effectively cum inside him but V didn’t feel it like he usually would. Johnny had twitched inside him and V could feel that, but the usual wet feeling was missing this time. He’d be lying if he said this didn’t give him ideas. All the pleasures of sex with none of the mess - besides lube that is. 

After a moment of them both savouring the post orgasmic bliss, Johnny pulled out making V whine a bit at the new empty feeling.

“Fuck,” Johnny sat back and leant against the wall, “that was fuckin nova.” He lit another cigarette, lacking the nicotine but the routine was habit at this point. 

“So that’s it?” V sat opposite him, staring at the ghost confused.

“You gonna light a fuckin cig or not?” Johnny put his glasses back on and ran a hand through his now perfect hair again. 

“Oh?” V moved to straddle Johnny’s hips again, “I thought you’re Johnny fuckin Silverhand and you’re only good for one fuckin round?” V rocked his hips over Johnny’s flaccid dick, “can’t say I’m surprised.”

Johnny flicked his still smoking digital cigarette into non existence again as he removed his sunglasses. He grabbed V’s chin, “what did you fuckin say?”

“You heard me asshat,” V kept daring eye contact with the engram, “Johnny Silverhand only has one pathetic round in that shitty cock of his.”

“I’ll show you pathetic,” Johnny tried to push V back but V was prepared this time.

“Not a fuckin chance choom,” V pushed Johnny back, the man almost in shock that someone didn’t roll over for him. “Now it’s my turn,” he pulled Johnny close again with a hand in his hair and demanded a heated kiss.

V licked inside of Johnny’s mouth, used to the feeling of kissing a ghost, he made sure Johnny knew who was in charge. He rocked his hips harder, pressing down against Johnny’s hardening dick, “so you can go another round huh.” He didn’t even give Johnny time to comment before he claimed the man’s mouth again, shoving a hand between them and gripping both their now hard cocks in his hand. Rubbing against the engram’s digital dong was bizarre but they’d come too far now to even question it anymore. 

The young merc threw his head back as Johnny’s silver hand joined V’s in jerking them both off. Johnny taking advantage of V’s exposed neck and leaning close and biting down hard, leaving hickies that would never appear in the first place. Didn’t stop the younger man from moaning at the feeling, his pace stuttering, having to be led by Johnny.

It took V all of his strength to pull Johnny off of him with that trusty grip in the rockstars hair. He grabbed the lube again, reapplying a generous amount to his hole before rising up on his knees. “I’m gonna show you how it’s done in ‘77 old man,” V positioned Johnny at his entrance and sank down, groaning as he was stuffed full again of that hologram hard on.

“Who you calling fuckin old?!” Johnny gripped V’s hips again, hard enough to leave bruises if he could. 

“The fucker who thought he could get away with one fuckin round,” V put a hand on Johnny’s shoulder for support and the other hand on the mattress behind him. He started rocking his hips harder, riding the former rockstar. He moaned loudly, enjoying himself at his own pace, tilting his hips occasionally to get that direct pleasure against his prostate. 

Johnny leant forward, wrapping his arms around V’s chest, grunting every time he went balls deep in the man above him. “Shit,” Johnny rubbed his face between the other man’s pecs, “you’re fucking good at this.”

V laughed, “a compliment from you?” He held onto the back of Johnny’s head, making the man look at him so they could make out again. It was becoming a wonderful experience, a night of heated passion abs experimenting with a ghost of former rockstar/terrorist. Perhaps maybe the first night of many more like this, but that was getting way too far ahead! 

They enjoyed the feeling of the other. V continuing to ride Johnny like his life depended on it, changing the angle and the pace occasionally just to drag out that pleasure even more. 

“Fuck V, I’m fuckin close,” Johnny hid his face in V’s chest again, holding on to him tightly. 

V took this opportunity to make Johnny squirm beneath him so he stopped his movements completely. 

“Why the fuck you stop?” 

“Will you promise to stop fuckin berating me at every goddamn opportunity?” V held Johnny’s hazy gaze.

“The fuck?” Johnny tried thrusting up but V was stubborn.

“You treat me like shit I’m just asking you to trust me a bit more for fucks sake,” V had been meaning to ask Johnny to back off for a while and now seemed like a perfect time. Holding Johnny’s orgasm as hostage.

“Fuck, whatever you say,” Johnny snarled at V.

V narrowed his eyes, he decided he was too needy for his own orgasm to pull this out even further. Supposedly happy with the other man’s answer, V started moving again. This time though he intentionally avoided his prostate, he wanted Johnny to finish first and he wanted to watch. 

And watch he did. Johnny’s grip tightened around V and his hips thrust up more erratically, “fuck V.” Johnny’s orgasm crashed into him, twitching inside V and head thrown back against the wall behind him. He looked a complete wreck. And V loved every second.

“Enjoy that?” V pulled Johnny’s gaze back to him. Johnny just gave a lazy nod. “Good but we’re still not done,” V started moving again, this time aiming for his prostate with Johnny’s cock. He got louder the closer he got, wanting to reach his climax after all that teasing. It don’t take long though, a lot of external factors adding to his pleasure. 

“Johnny,” V whined, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s head and holding him close, probably a good thing that he wasn’t capable of breathing. V lost all rhythm completely and cried out as his orgasm hit. His asshole twitching around Johnny and his dick making a mess on Johnny’s stomach.

They stayed like that for a while, this time it took V a bit longer to come down. 

“C’mon V, let’s get you cleaned up,” Johnny tapped V’s shoulder, trying to stop the man from dozing off.

“Mhm,” V looked at the other man with half lidded eyes, he was ready for sleep but Johnny was probably right. He needed to get cleaned up before sleep. 

Hesitantly V lifted himself of off Johnny, both of them groaning at the feeling. Once V had moved back, Johnny had glitched to stand next to the bed holding a hand out to his bedmate. “V,” his voice was soft, tender, V wasn’t familiar with it.

Looking up at the hologram man, V took a moment to process, Johnny being nice? V took Johnny’s hand and let him lead him to the shower. 

After helping V to wash and get prepared for bed, Johnny led him to the bed. The young merc sitting on the edge of the mattress besides Johnny. “So what happens now?” There was an uneasiness. Johnny was stuck with him and he was stuck with Johnny. The last thing they needed was more awkwardness between them. 

A moment of tense silence passed. Johnny signed before glitching again and reappearing on the bed, laid back against the pillows, arm out for V to lay against. So V did. 

“Let’s just get some fuckin sleep,” Johnny held V close, idly stroking his hair. “We will talk more about it tomorrow,” He stated at the ceiling, he needed time to process this too.

“Can’t believe Johnny fuckin Silverhand has a soft side,” V snuggled closer against Johnny’s side, he may not have body heat but he was real enough for V.

“Yeah well don’t fuckin tell anyone, they wouldn’t believe you anyway.” 

V let out a deep sigh and felt sleep creep over him, “night night dick.”

“Goodnight cunt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think sksksksk
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @cyberpunk-thot


End file.
